


Back On Track

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Captain MarvelCharacters: Talos, CarolRelationship: Talos/readerRequest: have you seen the new captain marvel movie? I really want to see what you would do with a Talos request.





	Back On Track

You sat at the console, watching Carol as she flew in front. She would be getting tired and would need to stop soon, but not quite yet. She could return to the ship and enter through a bay at the back which would close and inside door to open the outside one for her to come in. Once she was inside, it would swap and close the outside one then open the inside. this would allow her to enter the ship and leave when she desired.   
Most of the Skrull were fast asleep throughout the ship apart from one or two who were still a little on edge about everything.   
You had decided to help them find a home along with Carol. She was your sister, and the thought of losing her again made your stomach twist horribly in your stomach. After her disappearance, you rose through the ranks and ended up working with Fury. You had been there from the start, you had seen all this unfold and watched in disbelief as your sister not only rose from the grave but also in a ball of fire.   
You had been there when you all entered Lawsons ship and reunited Talos with his sister and niece.   
When the time had come for her to leave, she offered you to come with her. Fury had agreed, saying that there was going to be a shift in the whole galaxy, and he would need someone he could trust. And so, here you were.   
leaning back in the seat, your eyes skimmed the empty space around you, wondering where she was leading you all.   
You heard the door to the room open and looked over to see Talos enter. He smiled and nodded to greet you which you returned.   
“You should be asleep.” His voice was deep and a little gruff as he walked over and sat at the control panel next to you.   
“probably.” You agree with a chuckle. “but I cant.”   
you looked at the Skrull who sat next to you. The first time you had seen him, you had felt anger and hate for him and his kind. But you had been misinformed like some many others. When your alliances changed, you began to look at him more kindly and felt a great respect for him. He fought a losing battle in hopes of seeing his family again. He admitted he had done things he wasn’t proud of, but he did them for his people and so they could survive.   
You could relate to him in some ways. You had lost your sister and the grief had driven you near insanity. They never found a body, or anything else for that matter. The thought that she might still be out there, somewhere, haunted you.  
You couldn’t pinpoint the moment you realised you were attracted to him. Some small voice at the back of your head whispered it had been right from the start, and even though you shook it away, you had a suspicion it was right.   
His features and colour were so unique and otherworldly. You partly hated that you were so attracted to him because you spent a lot of time with him now. The two of you were very close, and he seemed genuinely happy when he found out you were accompanying them.   
“Cant?” Talos chuckled as he sat back in the chair comfortably. He was more relaxed around you than most other. Maybe because with you, he didn’t have to be a leader. He didn’t have to be the fearless general, the ruthless commander. No, he just had to be himself.   
“Im still getting use to the lack of sun.” You explain, looking out past Carol into the black void.   
“Ah.” Talos hums, seeming to understand immediately as he nods. “It does take some time.”   
“why are you still awake?” You ask, turning your chair to face him. You instantly saw a soft smile dawn his lips as he glanced at you.   
“I still have a journey ahead before I can rest easily again.” He tell you, making you offer him a soft smile. He was worried about his future, the future of his people.   
“you don’t have to carry that burden alone anymore.” You keep your voice soft, and quiet. you knew he wouldn’t want anyone to overhear such things. Talos frowns and tilts his head to the side. after a moment of watching you, he signs slightly and shakes his head, looking away from you.   
Talos suddenly stands, turning and walking towards the door.   
You dart up from your seat. You didn’t mean to offend him or upset him.   
Grabbing his hand, he stops when your skins touches his own. You were so much softer than his own kind. The palms of your hand, the pads of your fingers, so soft.   
unlike his own hands, which were rough but no less sensitive than your own.   
“Talos?” you call his name, drawing him back a little as he turned to face you but you didn’t drop his hand. In fact, you felt him clutch your hand. “You’re not alone anymore.”   
“you think im lonely?” Talos smirked, as if he found the idea amusing in some way.   
“A little. Yes. I think you’re so use to being on your own.” You confess to him, stroking the back of his hand with your palm in a soothing motion.   
“And?” Talos asked, his eyes falling to your hand as he marvelled at how small they were in comparison with his own.   
“And you have me.” You tell him, unsure if he could sense the true meaning of your words.   
“you?” He smiles, but not in a malicious way.   
“Im know im not much.” You giggle, looking down as you cheeks burned red. A soft chuckle echoed from his chest as he reached up his free hand. Gently, he took your chin between his forefinger and thumb and guided your attention back up to him. His eyes darted between your own eyes and your lips.  
“You are so much more.” He breaths, his voice filled with love and a hint of lust. “you are perfect.”  
All you could do was look at him with wide, owlish eyes as he smiled and leaned closer.   
He paused an inch or so away from your lips, his eyes darted up to meet yours. It dawned on you that he had paused to allow you time to reject him. You could lean away, turn your head to the side or tell him to stop. But you didn’t want that.   
Closing your eyes, you leaned forward and met his lips.   
He kissed you softly, sweetly. Your hand drop from his own so you could wrap your arms around his neck. His own hands found your hips, pulling you against his solid chest, not that you minded. You pressed yourself against him, feeling one of his hands slip around to rest on your lower back.   
Something in the kiss shifted. It was in a moment, barely a blink of an eye. It went from soft and sweet to desperate and needy. You didn’t know if you had changed the kiss, or he had. But you found yourself clinging to him, moaning against his lips.   
He pulled you to the side where there was a table. Pushing you up against it, you instantly knew what to do. You hopped you, spreading your legs and pulling him between them.   
One of his hands fell to your thigh then back to your hips as he held you tightly. His other hand left you hip, coming up to rest on the side of your neck. In a slow and sensual way, he brushed all your hair away from the right side of your neck.   
You broke the kiss, gasping for air. But Talos seemed to be unable to stop. He pressed kisses down your jaw to your neck, seeming to have planned it since he had moved the hair from that area.   
You couldn’t help but smirk as you let out a soft moan at the sensation. Turned your head, your eyes fell on his large ears. Pressing your lips to the tip of the pointed ear, you pressed soft, open mouth kisses and immediately got a response.   
His entire body trembled as he growled against his skin.   
But the moment was ruined when your eyes fell on the windows and you noticed there was no longer a flame in the distance.   
“Shit.” You gasped, jumping as Talos immediately stepped back, afraid he had went too far.   
His eyes filled with fear as you jumped off the table, but he was thankful to see you weren’t angry or upset at him.   
“Wheres Carol?” You nod to the window, still panting slightly. Talos looks out and realizes why you had jumped.   
“Im right here.” Carols voice made you jump again as you see her walk into the room. She smiles but, judging from her innocent dementor, she didn’t know what had just happened. “Everything okay?”   
“Yes, fine.” You nod, answering a little too quickly. But Talos was able to regain his composure a lot quicker than you were.   
“We were just going to get some thing to drink. Do you want anything?” He asked Carol, who thought for a moment before shaking her head.   
“No, im going to bed.” She tells you before leaving after bidding you a good night.   
Once the door was closed, you immediately relaxed with an audible sigh.   
Talos let out a small chuckle as you turned to him. You raise an eyebrow.   
“I didn’t know a humans neck was so… sensitive.” He smirks, his eyes darting down to the area he had been giving so much attention to before.   
“I didn’t realise a Skrulls ears were so sensitive.” You smirk right back at him. “Looks like we both have a lot to learn.”   
A soft chuckle left talos’ lips as he wraps an arm around your waist. To your surprise, he leans forward and presses his forehead to yours. It wasn’t a gesture you were use to, but something about it felt really intense and loving.   
A soft purr came from Talos as you looked up and saw he had his eyes closed. In that moment, you knew it was a sign of affection.   
Smiling, you place your hands on his shoulders, gently nuzzling your head against his own for a moment.   
“Now, about that drink?” You asked as he pulled away.   
“I have some supplies in my quarters.” Talos glances to the door, as if checking no one had snuck in during the intimate moment.   
“Perfect.” You giggle, pulling away so he could lead you to the door.   
Whatever Carol had ‘interrupted’, you were very keen to get it right back on track.


End file.
